super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuriza
Kurīza (クリーザ) is a character from the manga Nekomajin, a parody of Dragon Ball by Akira Toriyama. Kurīza's name is a pun on both his father's name, Frieza (Furīza in Romaji), and''Kuri'', the Japanese word for "chestnut", because of his head shaped like a chestnut. Biography Kuriza is the son of Frieza from Dragon Ball Z and''Dragon Ball GT'' (and, by extension, the grandson of King Cold, and the nephew ofCooler). When he shows up on Earth to cause some trouble, he is met by Neko Majin Z, and hilarity ensues. Lord Onio, a fat Super Saiyanwho resembles Suppamanfrom Dr. Slump, possibly to signify his weakness, brings Kurīza to Neko Majin Z, claiming him to be the "true" strongest in the universe, only to be rammed into the ground by an angry Neko Majin Z for having interrupted his battle with Thunderbolt, the alleged "strongest in the world" (a title which he, of course, does not deserve). From the crater emerges oil, as does a drenched Kuriza, who removes his Battle Armor and transforms into what appears to be akin to his father's final/true form. Then, Neko Majin Z transforms as well, though all it has done is give him a pair of double eyelids and a knack to fart. Unfortunately, the pages run out before anything can happen between the two. Neko Majin Z then goes out to fish as his friend watches anime, and the chapter ends. Unlike his father he is not especially evil, and has a fit when the manga runs out of pages before he has a chance to show off. Kurīza, in chapter 5 of the mini-series, later cheers on Vegeta (who still worked for Frieza during this alternate storyline) when he arrives to take on Neko Majin Z, but is shocked when the Saiyan Prince unexpectedly leaves, claiming he just received an emergency message on his cell phone, thinking to himself that he will never appear in another "gag manga" again. Kurīza was able to change into a "final" form akin to his father's immediately after his first stage. Like Krillin, the pun on his name is derived from kuri, or chestnut. This breaks the tradition of Frieza's family members' names being taken from terms for "cold", although an element of the play on the word "Freezer" is still in the name, as "Furiza" is another way Frieza's name is spelled. Techniques * Death Beam – Kuriza used a Death Beam to destroy Thunderbolt andHoney's car. * Overhead Kick – A backflip kick used while he was playing soccer with Neko Majin Z, Z's best friend, and Onio. * Death Wave – Kuriza uses the Death Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. * Death Ball – Kuriza uses a Death Ball the shape of an enormous orange chestnut with a face on it in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, as well as Dragon Ball Heroes ''(though without the face). * '''Tail Attack' – Kuriza attacks with his tail in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and transformations Kuriza possess two forms, one similar to his father's First Form, and a second similar to his father's Final Form. First Form Kuriza's appearence in this form is much like his father Frieza in his first form, except his head has a little pointy thing sticking out, making his head shaped like a chestnut, and his armor is in dark red rather than purple. Final Form Kuriza's appearence in this is similar to his father in his Final form, except Kuriza is slighter, he still has the pointy thing on top of him, and his body parts are in dark brown color. Video game appearances Kurīza appears as an alternate costume for Frieza in his first form in the Japanese edition of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, and in his first and final forms in Dragon Ball Z 2 V. His two forms are also playable in Dragon Ball Heroes. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dragon Ball villains